Beautiful Snow
by xDarkHorsex
Summary: A Lily and James romance. It takes place in their last year at Hogwarts, during a winter wonderland. So I hope you like! R&R!
1. Build Me a Snowman

The snow fell heavily outside the castle, covering the grounds in a thick blanket of soft snow. Being the holidays, most students could be found outside; doing some sort of activity they considered 'fun'. Of course, the term 'fun' could be defined in entirely different ways by varying people.

For instance, Lily could hardly call chucking icy balls of snow at each other having a good time. Unfortunately, she had experienced that earlier that day; an older Ravenclaw kid had found joy in bewitching snowballs to hit her as she walked the grounds. His favorite target had seemed to be her head. He would laugh and call out to her, poking fun say 'I got you, Evans!' She stomped off angrily to the Gryffindor common room. She mumbled to herself muttering how dumb the boy reacted, and kept throwing the snowballs at her. She thought it was especially unusual for a Ravenclaw student to act so idiotic.

Finally she found something to do. The young Gryffindor could be found curled up in an armchair, facing the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her emerald eyes scanned the pages of a dusty, tattered book, propped up delicately on her knees. Acting as if the words on the page were actually being registered in her brain, although Lily didn't care one bit about it.

She tucked a strand of her long vivid red hair behind her ear. Although she had come inside to escape the lingering threat of being hit by freezing snow, she was rather bored.

James lingered into the Gryffindor common room with a stack of four books in his hands. His vision was impaired not just because he couldn't see very much over the books, but also his glasses fell to the tip of his nose. He pushed the frames over his hazel eyes. That's when James noticed Lily hiding in the corner.

She averted her eyes away from his and continued to fake read. James carelessly dropped the novels on a side table and walked over to Lily.  
"I've been searching for you," he laughed as he sat down next to her, he messed up his hair. "I was going to throw a snow ball at you, but I couldn't find you," he joked. Her eyes flickered up to him, and then narrowed darkly.

"Right, well I've already had snowballs thrown at me today, so you wouldn't have been the first. Apparently, this older Ravenclaw guy thought it was funny when he hit my head, so he did that quite a bit." she replied, shaking her head slowly at the memory. She snorted a laugh, and a hesitant pause.

James laughed at Lily, "Oh well," James finally said. "Tell me, why don't you go outside for some fun, there is other stuff to do besides snowball fights, you could make snow angles, or do some sort of sport, or eve build a snowman, or something like that," James suggested.

She shrugged, "I guess I'm just paranoid about running into that kid again. I wasn't even trying to start a snowball fight; I was just walking around when it hit me. Literally" she added with a grin. "But maybe he wouldn't be out there still; it's been about an hour..." Lily trailed off.

"Come on," James said, "we can go build a pyramid even something fun to pass the time," James grabbed Lily's hand and attempted to get her out of her seat, "Lets go," he said grinning. She allowed herself to be pulled up by him, but once she was standing, she dropped his hand like a hot potato.

"Now don't get any ideas, alright James? I'm just doing this because I would otherwise be bored silly, got it?" she confirmed, looking at him dead in the eye. He nodded his head in agreement. She then set the book she had been 'reading' onto an end table next to her.

"Got it," he said while messing up his hair, "let's get a move on," He raced down stairs into the front and ran out side. Lily couldn't help racing with him. She even laughed with him as they flew onto each landing.

He found a nice spot where no one would see them and started digging into the snow, "aren't you going to help?" he laughed and asked her. She rolled her eyes dramatically, and then crouched down to help him scoop up snow. "So what exactly are we building, again?" she asked, honestly having no idea. The icy snow stung at her fingertips as she picked it up, so she paused to slip on a pair of gloves she extracted from her pocket.

"A snow-man," James replied, "muggles make them, and you being part muggle I thought you would know how, well you know, how to build a really good one," he said. "I can make a snow sphinx, but never tried creating a man," James explained. "Teach me," he said messing his hair and pulling his gloves on tighter.

She breathed a sigh, the air visible in a small cloud in front of her. "Teach you?" she repeated, looking down at their pile of snow. "Well, it doesn't exactly look like a real man. It's basically just three spheres: One large one for the base, a medium sized one for the middle, and a smaller one for the head. Then, you just put whatever you can find on it for the facial features." she shrugged.

"No hands?" he asked her.

She nodded, "No, just like a stick."

James laughed, "Let's make it more complex, shall we?" James said. He picked a stick up lying in the snow. He drew a map of what he wanted to make. It was a boy lying down staring straight into nothing.

"Great," Lily said enthusiastically.

"Wow, for once you said something to me, proudly, not sarcastic," he laughed. Lily giggled a tiny bit too.

"I thought you were going to make him more complex then the average snow boy," she joked. James took it more seriously. He then created wild hair made out of twigs, and glasses shaped perfectly of large sticks, and once built resembled James very much.  
She giggled; "This looks familiar, although I can't seem to figure out what from..." she trailed off, going into a moment of thought. Maybe it'd come to her...At this point, she glanced up at him, then the snowman. "Hey wait, it's -you- James!" she finally exclaimed.

"No, you think," he laughed. "I think it's just a boy with good looks," he said, he messed up his hair. He beamed at her and Lily grinned back. "Anyway, if it is a boy, may be he should have a girl friend," James suggested. "Up for the challenged?" he asked Lily grinning.

She laughed, shrugging again, "Sure, I'm up to it," she bent down to begin making another snowperson. This technically couldn't be called a snowman since this one was to be female' she thought to herself. "Are you up to it though, James?" she had to ask, turning to smile at him.

"Of course," he said getting down on all fours to help her. He told Lily some jokes while they built the snow girl. James purposely made the details of the girl to look like Lily, "she looks familiar," he said when they were done.  
S

he frowned, tilting her head slightly, "You know, she kind of does." she agreed. Again, she couldn't quite put her finger on what this thing looked vaguely familiar to her, but it did. She gave a shrug of her shoulders, and then stood up, not realizing who the other snowperson was.

"I would say a person I know, I actually kind of fancy her," he grinned at Lily. She admired their work for a second before his words seemed to register in her head.

"You don't still, fancy me, do you?" she asked quite suddenly, her voice trembling, she turned her gaze quickly to him.

"Maybe," James ran his fingers in his hair. "It could be that I do, maybe its some one else though," he was hoping it was obvious though. He teased her, "Look, a green leaf," he said. He ripped two parts of the leaf out and placed them in the girl's eye holes. She sighed. Yes, it was quite obvious actually, now that Lily had come to her senses. Maybe they had been numbed that entire time by the cold? James chuckled a bit. Anyhow, Lily couldn't help herself but to laugh softly at the green eye thing. That just further proved that she was still indeed the one he fancied.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It was unexpected, just how I like it," he said. "Anyway, this other snow boy, do you think he's cute?" James asked curious. Lily smiled, closing her eyes while breathing a whisper of a laugh. She could immediately picture James's wonderful face with his shining smile. But then when she opened them again, they traveled over to the snow boy and slowly focused on him.

"Well, yes, I'd say he's cute." she finally admitted.

James laughed, "I agree, I mean I am a boy but if I were a girl," he joked. His eyes shut and opened and found himself admiring the snow girl. James then adverted his eyes from the snow Lily and stared at the real girl. He fancied her, but, did she him? He laughed, "Do you fancy him," he then asked her. She laughed in her head.

She knew what he meant about the fancying deal, but she couldn't help but reply, "Well, it's a snowman, I mean, how can I fancy it, knowing that it will melt one of these days?" She shot a grin at him.

James forced a laugh, "Yes, I suppose, but what if it was real, and around the same age as you, even in Gryffindor," James said. "Intelligent as well and always had a few tricks up his sleeve," he continued. "What about that?" he asked her. She knew it would be headed this way.

"Well, I think I'd fancy him if he existed here at Hogwarts." she simply replied, leaving it at that. "But what about you? Do you find the snow girl attractive?" she asked. It was his turn to be put on the spot.

"Yeah," James said. "I and would very much fancy her if she was real," James said. '_Now I got her_,' he thought to himself. Lily had to smile. It was a bit ridiculous that they were talking like this when they were both completely aware that they were talking about each other.

"Well, good news is that they're both here at this school" she said.

"I know," James said, he looked down upon them. He crouched down and dug his hands in the damp, frozen snow, and then shed some fake tears and forced a cry. Lily looked at him curiously, before an expression of worry dawned on her face as his tears caught the rays of the sun, shining on his cheek.

"Wait, James, are you ok?" she asked, taking one step towards him. Just one. Her tone gave away that she was actually worried about him.  
She actually felt a little fear.

"Yeah I'm fine," he lifted his head and threw a snowball at her leg. He laughed a little and fell back in the snow. He knew it would aggravate her, but he couldn't resist it.

"_James!_" she yelled angrily before toppling over at the impact of the snowball hitting her leg in just the right spot. "Damn it James, that's not funny!" she spat, casting him an angry glance. It really wasn't! She had been honestly worried about him and there he goes chucking snowballs at her, laughing his head off like a maniac most likely. She couldn't feel for him now, just a moment ago she thought that she saw the real, cute, and sexy James; now she just felt upset.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he apologized, he really meant it to. He went over and helped her to her feet. "So, if you at least don't fancy the snow boy, do you at least fancy me?" he asked Lily. He bit his lip quickly and then realized what he said. James felt a tiny bit embarrassed, but grinned and pretended to be glad. But continued to lend her his hand. She took his hand gratefully and stood up.

Looking at him, she hesitated, "Well, I did fancy you a moment ago, until you threw me off by pretending to be upset about who knows what." The truth was, she still did fancy him, but she was just a little ticked off from getting embarrassed by showing that she cared.

James laughed, "I apologized," he said. "Will you please fancy me?" he asked her. He got down on his knees and bowed his head. He licked his and rolled up a bigger snowball and gave it to Lily, "throw it at me." She grinned; it was a nice gesture, really. "Well...ok, I guess I can throw it at you, and I fancy you" she added, taking the snowball. She stepped back a bit, and then tossed the snowball somewhat lightly at his shoulder. "There, done" she said, stepping back closer. She laughed in her head, '_he really is that cute in real_ _life_'.

James pretended like it hit him hard and reacted to it. He rubbed his shoulder, "Ow, you have a mean arm there Lily, you could really hurt some one you know," he said to her. He was merely joking, completely faking the pain. It was obvious to her, the he was teasing her.

"Ha, ha," she replied sarcastically, giving him a light shove in the same shoulder. She then laughed. She couldn't remember having this great of a time with James before… had she ever had a good time with him before? She wasn't sure, but this was certainly nice.

"See, I'm not that bad of a guy," James joked, even got a giggle out of Lily. He pulled himself up to his feet and messed his hair up. Then he put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

She nodded, "You're right. You're not too bad," she repeated him, smiling still. "I think you must've changed since the last time I talked to you," She hardly noticed that his hand was on her shoulder, but felt the little weight.

James laughed, "I doubt it, you just normally don't look at me with a positive attitude," he said. He felt the silky robes on her back, '_she IS beautiful_,' he assured himself and felt the warm smile show on his face. He continued to grin at her and grasped her a little tighter.

She began to shrug, and then stopped herself, feeling the pressure of his hand on her shoulder. "Well I never really liked you all that much before. I always, well, to be honest; I used to dislike you very much. Looking back though, I can't think of why," She smiled. She told the truth, and giggled.

James grinned at her and caught her gaze, "Yeah," he said. "I've always fancied you," he finally said. He started to mess his hair up. Lily was embarrassed for a moment, but quickly got over it. She allowed a small laugh to escape at the memory.

"Yeah, I know…" she replied before grinning as well. He was always messing with his hair, wasn't he? "Stop, it looks fine," she said, reaching up a hand to brush away his fingers from his hair.

He put his hand on hers and held it with a sturdy grip. Then James put his arm down till it reached Lily's other shoulder, he couldn't help but to lightly grasp it. A strange sensation ran through his body, and at the same time the same sensation dashed through Lily's.

Lily gave a small smile at the protection she seemed to feel now. She felt safe, like nothing could harm her because Super James was here to the rescue.

"Thank you" she said, lowering her hand to his waste. It was unusually comfortable to stay in that position. James's hazel eyes gazed into Lily's, and her green in his. They seem to dance with each other in moonlight glow, it was a magical moment.

"Why are you thanking me?" James asked.

"I, I actually don't know," Lily laughed. She reached her arm up to cover her mouth, but James grabbed her soft hand and lowered it down. She puffed air, and then felt herself wrap her arm around James. She edged her body closer and closer to his. James loved this moment and just that body touching him so dearly, it replayed in his mind over and over, and then realized the currant moment. He felt himself moving his head to reach his until their lips touched one another.


	2. Ask Her Out

Lily walked back upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room with James. They were playing with each other on the stairs by pushing each other and making fun of one another.

"That was quite a move," Lily grinned, as she gave James a little shove.

"What?" James asked her pushing her back.

"The green leaf for eyes thing," Lily explained. James laughed; at least he thought that it was clever. "I mean, it was kind of cute," she commented.

"Kind of!" exclaimed James, "What'd ya mean, just kind of!"

Lily giggled, "I dunno," they finally made it to the top of the stair case.

"Come on," James pushed, "Didn't you think it was a hot gesture, a line, and wonderful little adjustment?" James persuaded her to say that he was an adorable boy who'd she'd love to spend time with.

"Yes," she finally confirmed, "You are spectacular," she said sarcastically, she even did a little fake bow, and burst out in laughter.

"Oh, come on," James said and shook his head. He even blushed a bit. "You don't have to be, so, so…" he drifted off.

"_Rude_, _embarrassing_, _annoying_?" she emphasized all of the words. James gave an awed look.

"_What_?" he stuttered. Lily laughed she was just playing.

"I can play around too you know," and rolled her eyes in amusement.

He sighed in relief, "Whomping Willow," muttered James. He spoke the password and the fat lady portrait swung open.

"You can be unruly too," he joked beaming at her.

"Shut up!" she said and hit him lightly. He laughed and ran into the room.

"You can!" he shouted at her. She grinned to and ran after him. They circled the room twice and then Sirius walked into the room. His gray eyes widened at what he saw, Lily and James having fun with each other and actually laughing with each other.

"Whoa," he said and started tension in the room.

James froze, and so did Lily, they just realized what they were doing. James sheepishly messed up his hair and pushed his glasses so far back on his nose bridge that it pinched his nose till it turned red.

Lily closed her mouth, which currently held open gaping at Sirius and straighter up and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. Sirius blinked several times uncontrollably and then roared with laughter.

"What?" Lily asked him.

"Nothing, _nothing_," Sirius said gasping for air. He then strolled over to where James was posted and leaned on his side. James beamed at his friend and slyly winked when he notice Lily, red faced, was just looking embarrassed and praying.

"I finally did it," James grinned. Sirius chuckled again.

"Yeah, finally," he joked grinning at his friend. He was kind of happy for James, I mean, James has been trying to get Lily since their first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, good _God_," Lily said. Then her face turned pale, and then turned red from anger instead of embarrassment. She stomped toward the two marauders and scowled. "If you dare tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, it'll be the end of you, got it?" she said to them. The boys nodded their heads in agreement and watched Lily storm off to the Girls dorms.

"I can't _believe_ it!" Sirius shouted at James, he was jumping up and down.

"Neither can I," James said honestly.

"This is _huge!_ We gotta tell Moony and Wormtail," Sirius said full of excitement.

"We can't, but we will," James said deceivingly. The boys both laughed and went over to the large comfort chairs and relaxed.

"So… tell me about it," Sirius said.

"What?" James knew what he was talking about but didn't want to revel himself so easily.

"You know…" Sirius continued.

James nodded, "No, actually I don't," he said grinning. Sirius fumed.

"Come _on!_" he roared. James laughed.

"Okay, okay. I convinced her to build this snowman thing with me. First we made a boy, I made sure that it resembled me. She finally figured that it was me, and I suggested that we make a girl one to you know, be his girlfriend, ketch my drift?" James explained.

Sirius nodded, "Continue," he said.

"We designed the girl, she looked almost like a twin to Lily when she was completed. I said she looked familiar, even a girl I fancy, then she obviously knew it was her. Then we questioned each other if we would fancy the snow people if they were real and she said that it was fake and they'd never be real, and I…" James was cut off.

"Pretended to cry," Sirius finished for him. They both laughed a little. "Lemme guess, she bought it."

"Yeah, and I threw a snowball at her. Then she said that she used to fancy me but that mean snowball trick messed it all for me. And then, then I rolled snow for her and told her to tossed it at me. After that we just kind of got close, and that some how led up to a…" James drifted off.

"A _what?_" Sirius asked pounding his fists, he really wanted to know.

"A kiss," James finished.

Sirius roared with laughter "that's good my friend," he joked. James was thrilled, and leaped up from his seat.

"Come on!" James nagged, "We have to get up to bed, who knows what us two lovers will do tomorrow," he joked. The marauders raced up stairs and climbed into their beds for a rest.

Meanwhile, Lily inched up the staircase to the girls' dorms. She sighed, she couldn't believe what she just did with James, it was just _so_ not like her. Finally she made it to her bed, didn't even bother to put on pajamas, and slid under the covers. She snorted, "Stupid Sirius," and put her heavy head on her plush pillow.

"How is Sirius stupid?" a girl's voice asked. Lily's head lunched up from her pillow, she didn't think anyone could hear her.

"Huh?" Lily asked, she then saw that it was her friend Pamela, another 7th year in Gryffindor. She had blonde curly hair and water-like, clear blue eyes, she was an average girls height too.

"You just said 'stupid Sirius', why is he _stupid?_" she asked rather angrily. Pamela had a huge crush on Sirius, and didn't like to here Lily call him stupid with out a reason.

Normally, when Lily said that Sirius was stupid she had a pretty reasonable reason, and loved to rat him out. But now she didn't have a supportive reason, and didn't want to rat him out, for, she didn't want to share the story, not even with her close friends.

"He was acting dumb, and that was annoying," Lily lied. Lily was often known as brainy so it seemed like something she would say.

"Oh," said Pamela. She took her hand and brushed it against her blonde curls to get them out of her face. Lily looked away from her.

"Yeah," she continued.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your little kiss with James?" Pamela asked. Lily shot her head and stared gaping at Pamela.

'How does she know?' Lily thought. '_No one could've seen'_. Her green eyes swelled up and face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hmph!" Pamela snorted, "you didn't think I knew did you?" she said. It was true, Lily didn't.

"How do you know!" she whispered a shout. Pamela giggled a little.

"I saw you two under a tree with your identical snow twins," she said simply.

"You can't tell anyone," Lily told Pamela. She nodded.

"I won't," she confirmed. Lily nodded slowly and then fell back onto her bed. This time she didn't mutter anything, and just closed her eyes. And she fell into a deep dream…

The next morning Lily put her robes on and headed down stairs to the common room. She had lost her winter coat and gloves and she was positive that it would be in the common room. As she searched, which she wasn't having luck with, James crept down the stairs to the boys' dorms. When James saw Lily he grinned and squatted down on the steps to hide from her. Lily sensed some one in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked looking all around. She sighed and went back to what she was originally doing.

"Boo!" James leaped off the stair case and landed on his feet on the carpet.

"_AH_!" Lily shrieked. She whirled around facing James and fumed with fury. "James!" she barked, "You scared me," she clutched her chest like she was having a heart attack.

James laughed, "I'm sorry," he apologized, he messed his hair up, "Do you want to throw a snowball at me?" he joked. Lily calmed down and couldn't help but to laugh, she got his joke.

"I think we've kissed enough," she said to him giving him a tiny shove.

James grinned, "come on," he pleaded.

"Your pushing your limits," Lily joked.

"What are you doing in here in the first place," James said changing the topic. Lily almost forgot, she blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I forgot my coat in here last night," she said sheepishly.

"Oh," James's mind sparked, "I got it, its just up in my room…. I'll go get it," he turned to the stairs and rushed up them.

Lily grunted, "Great, now it'll have James's scent," she knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. Even now she couldn't get him off of her mind; it was all revolved around James.

He dallied down the stairs and stalled at the bottom step. He sighed and then hesitated before putting down his foot on the carpet. Lily gave him a look of hurry.  
He dropped his foot down and rushed toward her.

"Thank you," Lily muttered grabbing her white silk coat out of his hands. She smelt something, strong, but yet, lovely. "What's that smell?" she said finally looking at him. Her green eyes flashed.

"Oh, I used a cleaning spell on it. I made a mélange out of some flowers and put on it," James explained. Lily nodded and they stared at each other for a few minutes. "Well, uh," she stuttered.

"Yeah," James said. "Anyway," he adverted his eyes away from Lily, "Do you want to do something later?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically, and then she noticed that she didn't want to seem too excited.

"Okay," he said smoothly. He looked at her, he didn't want to seem like he was overwhelmed about her answer.

"Yeah, so, what are we going to do?" she inquired.

"Uh, um…" he actually didn't have a plan; neither did he even know what he was talking about.

"Oh, you _don't_ have any idea?" she asked. Lily wanted to act like her normal self.

"Well yeah, duh," he said, like himself, he had to be 'cool' and easy going.

"Oh great," she exclaimed, "What is it then?" she repeated.

"Well, it's uh, um, maybe we'd hang out outside, you know, in the, the gardens," James stuttered.

"And do what exactly?"

"I dunno, just, hang out," he explained.

"Whatever, what time?" Lily asked him.

"How bought, after dinner?" he said looking around avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Okay, sounds great," she said.

They both nodded and Lily spun around on his heels and strolled away from James.

"See ya," he waved after her weakly.

"See you," she corrected, and grinned at herself. She knew that it was a date, she was positive. Lily was even hoping they would kiss again. So did James.

James looked down and let his glasses droop down his nose; he was beaming with happiness. When Lily left the room and leaped up and down.

"Yes!" he shouted. "I got a date with Lily, I got a date with Lily!" he exclaimed.

He quickly rushed up the stairs and ran into the dorms. Remus, Peter, and Sirius sat on their beds. Remus was reading, Peter was fumbling with his wand, and Sirius was staring into space waiting for James.

Sirius dashed over to James. "What'd she say?" he asked him excited.

"She said," he paused, James searched the room, the other boys weren't paying attention, "yes," he finally said.

After Dinner

Lily looked in Pamela's mirror putting on make up. She put on blush to add the extra color; she also smoothed out shiny red lipstick. Lily just had to, had to look wonderful for James.

"Whatcha doing?" Pamela asked her. Lily turned her head and looked at Pam. She looked like her normal self, still casual like always.

"Nothing," Lily said, quickly pocketing the makeup.

"Then what are you doing with my mirror then?" Pamela inquired.

"I needed to see something on my face," Lily said.

"You mean, put make up on it," Pamela pointed a skinny finger at make up that was falling off the bed.

"Uh, yeah," Lily turned her head aside. "I'm getting ready for a date after dinner," Lily said simply.

"Oh, let me guess," she said slowly, "James Potter," she said.

"Yes, so let me finish, okay, and then you can have your mirror back," Lily said.

"Okay!" shouted Pamela excited, "I'm so happy for you!" she rushed over to her bed.

James kept messing his hair up, trying to make seem a little different. But of course it just stayed unkempt. He also propped his glasses properly on his nose.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked James. James looked at his fellow friend.

"What?" James thought he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I thought you were going with the 'being yourself gig'," Sirius said.

"I am," replied James.

"Let me help," Sirius said, swiping an arm across James's face making his glasses crocked.

"Hey," laughed James.

"Come on, your glasses are always like that," joked Sirius.

"Whatever," James said laughing. He fixed his glasses again and went down to the Gryffindor common room and relaxed in the big chair.

He waited patiently waited for Lily. He read over his schedule, he knew it wouldn't matter till after the break.

Then you heard a clomp, clomp, clomp, sound coming from the stairs over near the girls' common room. It was Lily.

She wore a dress, actually more like a dress robe, but she looked stunning in it.

Her radiance gave out a sort of aura, that suddenly filled the room. James stared at the girl who walked in wearing heals, a red dress robe, and her hair neatly loose all over her shoulders. And he though 'I did this?'

Lily was also shocked at what she saw. She expected James to be either dressed in shabby cloths or in his normal robes. But no, he had a nice suit on. Lily was flattered.

"So," she finally said. She couldn't think of what to say. Actually neither could James, he was speechless.

"Uh..." his jaw dropped open, and that's all that came out of it.

Lily giggled. She thought he was so cute, dressed in his little suit, just for her.

"You look nice, I mean great, I mean, okay, I mean fabulous…." James rambled. Lily laughed out loud again.

"You look amazing too," she commented on him. James took a minute to inspect him, then he looked at Lily and then messed his hair up. He had an expression on his face like he didn't know what he was wearing. But it quickly went away.

"That's the word I was looking for!" he exclaimed. He was half joking, but it made himself laugh.

"So, are we going to go out?" Lily finally got to the point.

James nodded, "Yeah, just grab your coat," he said reaching to get his.

Uh-oh, Lily thought. She lent her coat to Pamela who was planning to spend the night recording constellation patterns for Divination. A terrified look swiped across her face.  
James happened to be more observant then thought to be, and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Lily's mouth opened to tell him, but she couldn't do it. She had no other coat, so she technically ruined the date.

"Tell me," James walked over to her. His coat was already on him.

"I, I lent my coat to a friend, for the night, I didn't realize that it would be snowing, I just, sort of, forgot," she laughed awkwardly as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay," James comforted. "Here," he said stripping his coat off, "borrow mine," he said.

Lily looked up at him, "What?" she asked him, "But, you don't have another coat, you'll freeze!" she exclaimed. James laughed.

"Honestly, I have enough layers on, I was more worried about getting over heated and sweating like a hog," he explained. Lily wiped her tears away and took the coat.

"Okay, then, if it's okay with you," she paused waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," he answered quickly. She grinned at him, and he beamed back at her.

**Please review guys! If you liked it, didn't like it, I want to know! Feedback is cool. Plus I'll update faster! So please, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Kisses From Snowflakes

Kisses From Snowflakes

James told Lily stories about klutzy things he used to do when he was younger.  
"Oh, like you never do those things anymore," she said in a matter of fact tone.  
"No," he replied grinning, he was so, happy, he always dreamed of this day, but he never thought it would go so well. "Now I'm more valiant and intelligent, so I don't get caught," he explained to her.  
She giggled, "Ha, now I know your secrete!" she exclaimed. She rushed out of the castle, James at her tail. They were both laughing, having fun, with each other. Lily rushed over to a tree and hid behind it, positive she lost James.  
She peeked beyond the tree to see how far he was, but there was no sight of him.   
The grin left her face as she searched for him, "James!" she called out, hands cupped over her mouth to amplify her voice.  
"James!" she hollered, no reply, this made her worried. "James!" she shouted anxiously, "This is no fun, come out now!" her face turned pale, and her green eyes became worried.  
"Up here Lil," she heard some one say.  
She moved her eyes upward and saw James on a branch of the tree sitting with his legs hanging down.  
"You scared me to death!" She complained to him. He outstretched his arm and opened his hand.  
"Come up, its nice here," he said soothingly.  
"Did you hear me?" Lily inquired utterly annoyed.  
"No, now come up," he grinned, and messed up his black mop of hair. Lily sighed and took his hand and shimmed up the tree.  
She sat down beside him, and there was a moment of silence.  
"It is very pretty," Lily finally said.  
"Yeah," agreed James, but he wasn't looking out at the snow lying over the grounds, he was looking at Lily.  
Lily finally turned her face away from the wondrous landscape and saw that James was staring at her.  
"I-I- meant the grounds," she stuttered.  
"uh-huh," he said not taking in a word she was saying.  
"Do you hear me? You're not even looking at the sn…" Lily was cut off.  
Her eyes were shut gently and her hair pushed back, and a pleasant, new taste emerged into her mouth.  
Lily then realized what was happening, she was kissing James. She had to pull away, just had to, but she didn't want to.  
How can this be, she thought, the one person I always hated, is now, kissing me? It was too weird, this couldn't happen.  
It's all a dream; she tried to convince herself, why would I dream of this though!  
James couldn't help it, he didn't know what came over him, and he was just, looking at her. Some weird attraction pulled him into her.  
Is she kissing back? he asked himself. No, Lily wouldn't, but she was.  
James slowly lifted his hands, and for once, found his hand in someone else's hair. And it was not dark and knotted and rough, no it was soft, glimmering, silky, magical, free hair that belonged to Lily.   
Suddenly something brushed up against James's cheek. He took alarm, but it was just Lily's hand. He took one of his rough hands out of Lily's silky hair and held her plush hand.  
Lily jumped, her hands were so cold without her glove on, and James's bare hand was warm.  
So nice, she thought to herself, it shouldn't end, don't ever let it end…

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Lily, who almost fell off of the tree. "I actually didn't want it to end!" She leaned forward into James's chest.  
He laughed and gently ran his finger through her hair.  
"I liked it too," he finally said. Lily moved her head up onto his shoulder, and James found his arm around Lily.  
She oddly felt comfortable, and although it was a freezing day, she was felt happily warm. James hugged her and she sighed tiredly.  
"No offense, but I never pictured me here with you," Lily said.  
"It's okay, I didn't really either."  
Did James think that Lily despised him that much? Lily giggled under her breath, of course not; otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard to get me to like him.  
Lily nuzzled James's shoulder, and he beamed at her, he never felt so good in his life! He was cuddling with Lily atop a tree, with beautiful snow falling, ice glossed the ground, and at Hogwarts.

James led Lily into the Gryffindor Common Room after the sun had set outside.  
"I'm a bit hungry," James said as he sat on a cushioned chair.  
"I bet," Lily sat on James's lap, "We missed dinner in the Great Hall," she nuzzled up against him. James beamed, he never felt so warm in his entire life!  
"Did we really? It didn't seem like we were out there for that long," James said. Lily sighed.  
"Time sure flies when you're having a good time," James froze. Had he been able to give Lily a really good time? Was this all real life, or a dream?  
"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," he muttered under his breath.  
"What?" James woke out of his day dream.  
"Nothing," he messed his hair and grinned.  
"Okay," Lily looked up into his round hazel eyes. "You have nice eyes," she noticed, and she sat up. She looked into them. So intense and yet gentle at the same time.  
"Thanks," James said. Lily started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she gasped, "It's just, you're suddenly so, so, different then normal," she explained.  
"Oh," James sighed.  
"It's not a bad thing or anything; I just never knew there was this side of you."  
"Neither did I," the couple laughed.  
"Anyway," Lily said. There was an awkward silence. Lily shuffled around in James's lap, trying to get more comfortable. She then began to pick at her bracelet. Why isn't he talking? She wondered. She lifted her head up, "So um…"  
He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back again.

Lily waltzed into her dorm and collapsed on her bed. "Wow."  
"That good, huh?" Pamela drew the curtains.  
"Hey," Lily sat up, she was blushing a bright red.  
"Don't be embarrassed, a girl's allowed to have some fun every once in a while," Pam grinned.  
"Thanks for the support," Lily said sarcastically.  
"Ah, back to your normal prissy self, I see."  
"I'm not prissy," Lily grinned.  
"Yes you are!" Pamela got up and threw a pillow at her friend.  
"I hate you!" Lily joked.  
"Of course you do," Pam said coolly.  
"You suck," Lily continued.  
"Okay," Pamela agreed.  
"Whatever go get me a wet towel to get this make-up off," Lily asked. Pam got up and walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. Lily rolled over in her bed and pulled out a little vase in the night table; she did a spell and it filled with crystal blue water. Then Lily dug in her coat pocket and found a small rose that James had gave her earlier.  
Since it was winter there were no flowers left, but James had a rose that came with a book that James stole from his mother. Then once they were in the common room he had a wonderful idea of giving it to her.  
Lily loved it. She screamed of joy and jumped into James's arms, and he laughed.  
Lily sighed as she relived the moment, but it was all over. Pamela had come back into the room and Lily put the rose in the vase and put it atop the night table.  
"Here," Pam dropped the slightly wet towel in Lily's lap, and then she tossed her mirror on Lily's bed.  
"Thanks," Lily grinned and she started to wipe the make up off, and she checked how she was doing in the mirror.

James was also in his dorm. Although he obviously wasn't taking makeup off, he was talking over the date with his friends. They had crowded his bed, Sirius was atop it with James, and Peter kept moving around the bed jumping up and down. Remus was on a chair at the side of James's bed, with a book in his lap and a quill in his hand, and he continuously nibbled on the end of it as he listened to his friends.  
"I always thought I'd have a better chance with Lily than you," Sirius said.  
"Hey!" James exclaimed.  
"He's always been very popular with the girls," Peter squeaked.  
"So," James said coolly.  
"So, you've always seemed to bother her much more then us," Sirius explained.  
"Well…" James started.  
"For a while I thought Snivellus would've had a better chance with Lily then you," Remus said taking the quill out of his mouth for a moment. The boys all laughed.  
"Yeah," Sirius gasped.  
"Whatever, can I get started?" James asked.  
"Yeah!" the out shouted unanimously.  
"Ok, well, a first we talked till we got out side and then we went up in a tree, and kissed…"  
"Ooo…" the other boys poked fun.  
"Then we talked some more 'til we got back to the common room, and then we kissed again…"  
"Ooo…" they cut him off again.  
"Then talked more," James said laughing, "and then kissed her goodnight and…"  
"Ooo…"  
"…Came up here," James finished.  
"Ooo…" Peter went.  
"Not to have it!" Sirius exclaimed, "stupid," he muttered.  
"He came to see us," Remus finished the thought.  
"Oh," Peter blushed with embarrassment, "I uh, didn't get the hints,"  
"Well, they were there," Sirius barked.  
"Stop it!" James shushed the two bickering.  
"Wow, you're turning into her too," Sirius joked.  
"C'mon," Remus rolled his eyes, "Let's piss off some other boy," he suggested.  
"Sounds grand to me," James grinned.  
"Yeah," Sirius shook a fist in the air.  
"Hooray!" Peter cheered.  
"Here we go," James pulled out a blank parchment and laid it out on the bed.  
The boys put their wands on the paper and recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and suddenly words appeared on the paper until the marauders map was in full tacked.  
Sirius took it and opened it up and they scanned the map.  
"Look," Remus tapped the map with the tip of his wand, "There's James's girlfriend," apparently Lily was pacing back and fourth in the girls' dorms.  
"Wonder what she's doing," James said looking at it.  
"Probably thinking about your little date," Sirius guessed.  
"Maybe," James took it in his hands.  
"Let's go," Peter said.  
"We can't," Remus stopped them.  
"Why not?" James asked.  
"Remember when we tried to sneak in last year one of the girls saw us, now they put that sliding spell on the staircase leading to the dorms," Remus explained.  
"Oh yeah," Sirius recalled the moment and grinned, "still can't believe we got caught."  
"Neither can I," agreed a beaming James.  
"Me neither," Peter squeaked.  
"Nor I, it was a great plan, stupid girl, she had a magic eye," Remus swore.  
"Yeah," Peter agreed.  
"Plus she didn't get in trouble for staying up late," Remus added on.  
"This isn't going to help me get to Lily any sooner," James muttered.  
"Sorry," Remus apologized.  
"It's fine," James forgave him, "I just want to know what she's up to," James sat back in his bed.  
"She may go in the common room," Sirius said.  
"Why?" James asked, he knew Sirius had done something.  
"Well uh…"  
"We were spying a bit on you and Lily," Remus said suddenly getting interested in the book he was reading.  
"I knew you'd probably do that," James smirked.  
"Yeah well, um…" Peter couldn't spit it out.  
"I stole her bag," Sirius said.  
"And I took a little ring that was in her pocket," Remus flipped the page in his book.  
"You did!" James exclaimed.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I looked everywhere for that bag! She had forgotten it, so I thought I'd bring it back, but I couldn't find it. And the ring was her mother's; Lily will be worried sick over it!" James exclaimed. The boys laughed.  
"Here, you can have her bloody crap," and Sirius gave it back.  
"Anyway, I'll give it to her in the morning," James sighed.  
"Why don't you give it to her now?" Remus asked.  
"I have to give someone mischief," James grinned. So did Sirius and then Peter, and Remus.


End file.
